criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallic Ripples
Plot After Kai fixed the machine's communication service and thrusters and the team informed Chief Ramsgate about Recent occurrings, the team set on to travel to Ancient Gaul, in 48 BCE, where the find the body of Pompey the Great. The team immediately sets on to investigating the murder with Jennifer Moore, a Senior Temporal Agent. Jennifer was quite shocked about how Pompey was in GAUL, instead of Egypt. The team found a special herbal tea, on Julius Caesar's glass. The team goes to interrogate Caesar about why his glass was near Pompey's dead body, Caesar said that Pompey was here to discuss a political issue, but it had sparked a fight with Caesar, again. So, Caesar told him to leave Gaul and head to Egypt. He also said that Pompey spent most of his time reading books in his tent, so the team went there. Jennifer found a faded page lying on the ground. When they recovered it, they discovered a script, and sent that to Armand. The team also finds a broken vase, which they piece back and discover it was given to Pompey by Vercingetorix, the leader of the Gauls during that time. When the team interrogates him, he says that Pompey was a mere friend who he believed would bring prosperity to his land. Then the team goes to Armand and Valetta, who said that they were worrying about James being missing and Jennifer comforted them. Armand said that this was of the Killer, as there were minuscule blood traces on it of Pompey. The paper gave some variable information about how to make a torc, a stiff neck bracelet worn by Gallic People. The torc was ALSO used to murder Pompey. Valetta then said that this paper belonged to The Mark Antony, as she saw the handwriting on the back of the paper. The team immediately questions why Antony was in Gaul instead of Greece. They search for Antony then, but to no avail. The team goes to the time machine and locates him in Greece. In Greece, when the team asked why his paper was in Gaul, he said that he went to Gaul with Caesar for a temporary talk with Pompey, Caesar sent him to Greece early for more work. He denied any connections with Pompey excluding political disputes. Then the team goes to get the autopsy results when they find Lindsey crying. When Jennifer reaches her, she starts rambling the autopsy results. She says that Pompey was killed by a torc, just like Armand and Valetta presumed. On his neck, Lindsey also found traces of Citrus Acid, which was likely from an orange. Pompey didn't eat for a whole day, so the killer ate oranges. At the roman campsite, where the murder took place, somebody shouted WAR OR DEATH! at the tents. The team quickly starts to investigate who did that and trace the noise from the village nearby. When they investigate, the team finds a war horn, which was mainly used to make that announcement. It belonged to Aileen, who said that she was tired of these Romans ruling them and they want freedom. The team also finds enough evidence to flag Conn, the local village crier. They then investigate the roman campsite again, where they find a blood stained torc, which they send to Lily, who said that this torc WAS the murder weapon. The torc was also stained with a strange powder, which was later revealed to be Garlic Powder, Pompey didn't use it, thus it was of the killer. They also find evidence to interrogate Mark Antony and Caesar again, but to no avail, unsurprisingly. They both deny connection to the murder. As the team was recapping outside the Gallic Village, Caesar approached them with his entire army and declared to kill Jennifer and the player. When the team asked them why, Caesar said that he had been informed of the same person in EGYPT, looking just like the player. Jennifer said them that they didn't know anything, and it may be a coincidence. Caesar swiftly believed and told his army to get back. Jennifer said that the team should inspect Pompey's tent for finding more clues. They find clues which force the team to interrogate Vercingetorix, Aileen and Conn, through which they find out the three of the suspect held a grudge against Pompey, who disturbed them a lot with his denying mind, annoying comments and criticism. Jennifer also says that they were relly close to catching the killer and to get more clues they should check Pompey's Tent. After investigating the tent, the team finds enough evidence to conclude that the killer is a man and wears red clothing. Finding all the evidence, the team finally found out the killer to be Conn, the village crier. Conn immediately gave in to the team. without any hesitation. He seemed to be glorious of his work, he said that Pompey needed to die, as he was going to betray Gaul. He said that Pompey had agreed to help the Gauls by convincing Caesar to leave Gaul. But he failed to convince them as Caesar argued with him, and ordered him to go to Egypt. Conn found it disheartening, so he held a grudge against him and killed him in the early morning. Jennifer said what Conn did was dumb and he MUST pay for his crime. He was taken to Caesar, who said that he had to killed exactly the same way he killed Pompey. After investigating all of this, the team got on the time machine and informed Irena about the recent ripples. She said that the changes were making the present a bit altered but it was moderate. Jennifer said that it was impossible that a local would murder Pompey, when that never happened in real history. Irena said that maybe it was done by Ali's organization, but she would take care of that. She said that to investigate history a little bit while she was sending rescue. Valetta came to Jennifer, Loren, Michael and the player, and said that she was worried sick for James. She wanted to help and said to assist her. Loren and Michael agreed and Jennifer said that the player could come to investigate when they are free. The team searched the Gallic Village again and found a faded note. When they recovered it, there was an ancient writing, which meant - "James is gone to the empires, TIU! You will never see him back!" The team was heavily horrified by listening this. Michael said that they should inform the chief at once. Then the player assists Jennifer, who says that Aileen was calling them. When they go to her, she said that Vercigetorix had ordered her to be banished from Gaul but she lost her luggage. She wanted them to find it and give it to her. The team searched the village and found it and gave it to her. At last, she bid the team goodbye and left. Meanwhile, back at the machine, The team contacted Irena who said that they should head to Rome at once as that was the place where James' kidnappers were heading. She also said that they should stop at Rome for a little bit as the rescuers were headed there. Kai fired up the engines and a new adventure awaited at Ancient Rome... Summary Victim Pompey The Great (Strangled by a torc) Murder Weapon Torc Killer Conn Killer's Profile * The killer knows how to make a torc. * The killer eats orange * The killer uses Garlic Powder * The killer is a man * The killer wears red clothing Suspects Julius Caesar Roman General Age 52 Height 6"0 Weight 185 lbs ' 'Eyes Brown Blood AB-''' Vercingetorix Chieftain of the Tribe '''Age 34 Height 6"0 Weight 200 lbs Eyes Black Blood O+ Mark Antony Caesar's Left Hand Age 35 Height 5"7 Weight 160 lbs Eyes Black Blood B-''' Aileen Warrior '''Age 37 Height 6"0 Weight 175 lbs Eyes Blue Blood A+ Conn Village Crier Age 31 Height 6"0 Weight 140 lbs Eyes Grey Blood O+ Crime Scenes Roman Camps Pompey's Tent Village Armory Bookshelves Frozen River